


All in Good Time

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Psycho!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	All in Good Time

All In Good Time

Written while watching the Rage Quit Surgeon Simulator that came out today. Psycho Gavin gets off on ripping this fake patient to pieces and he eventually gets so turned on by it that he just fucks Michael on the office floor.

NSFW!!!!

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Gavin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, watching the screen as he and Michael absolutely _tore apart_ this simulation patient. He bit his lip as he watched them crack his ribs and let out an involuntary moan that he managed to keep quiet enough to hide from Michael when he shoved the drill into the patient’s skull.

“You okay Gavin?” Michael asked as they finished recording, looking at his friend who looked a little red in the face. “You feeling sick, buddy?” Michael asked and the innocent question just set Gavin off.

The Brit pretty much tackled Michael onto the floor, pinning Michael to the floor with his hands above his head as he attacked Michael’s neck with his teeth and tongue. Michael was shocked for a split second before he moaned, arching his neck to allow Gavin better access while the Brit licked and sucked marks onto his skin, palming the New Jerseyan’s steadily growing erection.

“F-fuck Gavin,” Michael moaned but Gavin didn’t hear him, too focused on the image of the patient that sprung to mind, the blood spraying from the wound in his face before Gavin swung his fake arm and cracked his skull open...

“Oh my god!” Michael shouted as Gavin took him into his mouth, swallowing his erection down and making Michael’s face flush and his back arch, gripping Gavin’s hair in one hand and clawing at the carpet with the other. He keened at the attention Gavin gave him with his tongue, the wet heat surrounding him and he actually whimpered when Gavin pulled away with a final suck. Gavin glanced at the computer screen again, growling in a completely animalistic way when he saw the faded shot of the man he’d killed on the screen. Even though it wasn’t real, it was still a reminder of the things he’d done and god did it make him want to fuck something.

Which is why Michael was there, a panting mess on the floor as Gavin returned to him, running his hands over his skin, keeping just enough control to not dig his nails into Michael’s skin and just _tear_.

“Fuck, Gavin, p-please,” Michael whimpered, his back arching when he felt Gavin stroke him lightly, using his free hand to rummage in his bag for lube, growling when he found none, just returning to Michael and making due with saliva. There was no preparation, no warning, just Gavin unbuckling his pants and pushing himself into the New Jerseyan, making Michael scream at the mix of pleasure and pain.

“G-Gavin, ju- Holy fu-“ Michael cried out, a little part of his brain congratulating him on coming up with the idea of working on the rage quits late at night when no one was around because if someone came in and interrupted while he was being fucked into the carpet, he would probably cry. Of course, the rest of his brain was begging for more because even though his legs weren’t going to work when they were done and he was probably bleeding somewhere, what Gavin was doing was fucking amazing.

“Don- Don’t stop, oh fuck, Gavin, I’m-“ Michael gasped as an attempt at warning the Brit, but still, Gavin wasn’t listening. He was too immersed in his fantasy world where he was biting into skin, hard enough to taste the thick coppery liquid that escaped, gripping limbs hard enough to bruise or break and hearing a voice screaming at him to stop. Because as Michael screamed ‘Don’t stop’, Gavin could just imagine the pause, Michael begging him to stop, that he’s hurting him.

And that’s what pushes Gavin over, spilling inside Michael and making the New Jerseyan whimper and scream Gavin’s name as he came, panting and smiling as he hovered over Michael, the only thing on his mind as Michael smiles up at him, pressing a light kiss to his lips, is wrapping his hands around Michael’s neck and squeezing, twisting until it snaps.

But he just pulls out and goes back to who he pretends to be. The real him could come out later.

All in good time.


End file.
